mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Count to 100 with prizes!
ok here you count to 100 but there is prizes that I will pay. to win have the most points after someone posts 100. You must post in order, and you may NOT post twice in a row without somone else posting first. You get a point for every post, and an additional 2 points for #100, and an extra 1 for #99. most points, clicks= points x 5 2nd most points, clicks= points x 3 3rd most points, clicks= points x 1 any posts at all, clicks= 1 to recive clicks, on first post use the mlnlink template to tell what your mln username is. 18:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I wont play, so GAME ON :1. Me? 19:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :2. -- 14:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :3. Pow. 21:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :4. -- 04:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :5. BowWow 04:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :6. Yay, more counting. 04:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :7.Yah. :8. Eight 05:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :9. My first post here! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :10. 4 points. 02:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :11.ME NEXT! 03:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :12. 5. 05:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :13.Ack, 05:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :14. I predict this will end on april 1st 2011. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :15. NOU!-- 17:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :16. Anybody have some pikemen I could buy for maybe 10 clicks? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :17.Nou??????? 03:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :18. nou?-- 06:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :19. 07:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :20. A3K :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D -- 17:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :21. 01:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :22. Why are you so happy FDH? 03:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :23. Me too! A3K :D:D:D:D::D:D::D:D:D::D::D:D:D:D:D::D:D 04:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :24. Oh no it's contagious. Also erty you are forgetting to number your lines. 07:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :25. No plan, maybe because of kjhfs mistake :P-- 14:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) After 25 posts, the scores are... ::Erty49 = 9 posts ::A3K = 8 posts ::FDH = 5 posts ::legobatmakid10 = 3 posts : 14:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :26. I'm starting to re-think my april first thing... :P legobatmankid10 Talk Store 17:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :27. Yeah. 05:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :28. 05:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC). :29.Well you got yours but destroyed the other numbers in the process that time. 06:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :30. 03:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC)03:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC)03:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC)03:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC)~~``````` Previous Weirdly unsigned comment by Erty49 :31. 05:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :32. 00:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :33. 04:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : 23:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Hmmm. :35. cool game TimTech Software Bluehat8 (talk) 23:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :36. Hi!!